


Wasn't Even Looking When I Found You

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficletinstruments, Gen, Week 9 - Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: Leili walks through the crowd at the club, keeping an eye out for beautiful people.





	Wasn't Even Looking When I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Leili is going to have fun tonight. She’s wearing her cute new heels—she’s a bit shaky on them, but she perseveres. The club is crowded, and she has to weave between bodies as she takes her drink from the bar and starts wobbling back towards the dance floor. 

She’s doing pretty well until she walks straight into a guy. 

In her defence, the guy is just standing there, looking around himself and making no attempt to move with the flow. Since she has just poured her margarita all over his leather jacket, however, she decides not to make a thing of it. She’s not too bothered for her own sake. It’s not like she was going to drink it. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she exclaims. “I wasn’t looking where I was going. Totally my fault.” 

The guy looks at her for a moment, then surprises with a very charming smile. 

“No problem,” he says. “Accidents happen. But I could let you make it up to me.” 

She gives him an appreciative once-over. Tall, dark hair, lovely brown eyes and that smile. Shame about the dark clothes he’s covering up in. Just popping a few buttons on that shirt would do wonders. And getting rid of that dumb scarf around his neck. 

“Buy you a drink?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

She takes his arm, smiling up at him as they start back towards the bar. There’s something a little shy about him—she can tell that his heartbeat has picked up, and occasionally he glances away from her almost awkwardly. Rare to find such a boy here, but she’s not complaining. 

She is so hungry. 

He seems to be steering her the long way around, towards the more secluded part of the bar, sliding their arms together until he’s holding her hand. This isn’t even going to be difficult.

And then, just as she’s about to lean in, she feels the cuff click into place around her wrist. 

Her fangs drop down instantly, but too late—the cute boy has turned into a stern man, drawing out an angel blade with the hand not cuffed to hers. 

“Leili Anderson,” he says. “I’m arresting you for grave violations of the Accords.”

“Shadowhunter!” she spits, looking for an exit. Maybe, if she can twist out of the reach of that blade…

“I wouldn’t try it,” a voice says behind her, and she turns to see a dark-haired woman wielding another angel blade. “The place is surrounded, anyway.” The woman looks over Leili’s shoulder and grins. “How did you spot her?” 

“I was under glamour, but she saw me. Obviously a downworlder playing it mundane.”

“Good job, brother,” the woman says. “You’ve become so much better at flirting since you got married, by the way.”

The man sighs, pulling Leili into line beside him and starting to march the both of them towards the exit. 

“You’re going to tell Magnus, aren’t you.”

“Texting him right now,” the woman replies, still grinning.


End file.
